lalakrosefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Revolutia
Revolutia, a kingdom based upon the four seasons, is a magic place full of many diverse creatures and people. From Elves to shifters to fairies and even witches and wizards, Revolutia is home to almost every magical creature. There are four separate provinces in Revolutia: Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall. Each is ruled by a Lord or Lady that reports to King August. In each province, it is always the season that the province is named for. Certain species can only live in certain provinces and may only leave their province for a maximum of 24 hours. If they are gone any longer, they die. All species, however, can survive inside the castle for an indefinite amount of time. The elder King August lives in the castle in the center of the kingdom with his daughter, Princess Eclipse. Eclipse is the first of the royals to be born of all four provinces. because of this, the only place she can survive is inside the castle. After her mother, Queen April, died giving birth to her, King August decided to keep his baby girl inside the castle, not wanting to risk losing his only heir. Places: Winter: The Mansion of the Winter Lord: Pretty self explanatory... Snowflake Lake: A frozen lake that the townsfolk use to ice skate on. It's also a great make-out spot. The Ice Forest: A Forest where the trees are coated with ice that never melts. Snowy Beach: The beach on the edge of the province. The seawater is not frozen, but, instead of sand upon the shore, there is bright white snow. Spring: The Mansion of the Spring Lady: Self explanatory... Flora Fields: Vast fields of wildflowers on the edge of the province. Sunny Forest: A large forest in the middle of the province. Paradise Falls: The famous waterfalls of the Spring province. Summer: Mansion of the Summer Lord: See Spring... Sunset Beach: The best place to watch the sunset. Summer Park: A great place to play or hang out with friends. It's full of all sorts of wildlife. Farmer's Circle: This is the farming area of the Summer province and where all the food is grown for the kingdom. Fall: Mansion of the Fall Lady: See Summer... Autumn Forest: A beautiful forest full of trees with browning leaves. It's most beautiful at sunset. Harvest Moon Lake: A great place for painting and practicing magic. It's said that the lake has magical properties and that they can best be wielded during a full moon. Witch's Court: The land set aside for the witches of the Fall province to live upon and claim as their own. Castle and Central Courtyard: Castle: Shaped like a square with an empty center for the courtyard. This is where the royalty lives. There are four entrances: North is for Winter, East is for fall, South is for Summer, and West is for Spring. The throne room is on the south side. Courtyard: The marketplace for the kingdom. The entrance to the Underground Graveyard is in the northeast inside a little building. Underground Graveyard: Down the stairs in the little building in the courtyard. This is where all the people of the kingdom are buried. Creatures: Fall: Witches, Fall Fairies, Werewolves, Fall Shifters Summer: Elves, Summer Fairies, Mermaids, Summer Shifters Spring: 'Spring Fairies, Centaurs, Pixies, Spring Shifters Winter: Winter Fairies, Wizards, Vampires, Winter Shifters All: Humans, Demons All species can be male or female and must live in their specified province. Form: Name: Age: Gender: Species: Province: Short Bio: Picture: Revolutia is an RPG created by Krose240. It is currently active and has three instalments. It has two inactive characters: August Regalia and Yvonne Regalia. It has four active members: Matthew Vyne, Queen Eclipse Regalia, April, and a witch called Wysteria.